Big Brother
by MssPerfect
Summary: This is a story about Sasuke and Itachi. A story about love, hate, secrets, betrayal, revenge and bonds! i hope you guys like it and this is my first Itachi/Sasuke story! REVIEW XD thanks enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother**

**This is a story about Sasuke and Itachi. It's a story about love, hate, secrets, betrayal, revenge and bonds! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

"Big brother!" Itachi stopped and turned around. There, waving and grinning was Sasuke, running towards him. Itachi sighed and wondered what it was his little brother wanted this time. As Sasuke neared, Itachi let on a smile.

"Big brother, can I come train with you today? Please, please!" Sasuke stopped in front of Itachi and was now looking at him with pleading eyes filled with excitement.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you can't." With this, Sasuke's face fell. It was the same answer every day and Sasuke had gotten used to it now, but even then, he always felt disappointed. Sasuke didn't know what he had expected. He knew his brother wouldn't let him train with him, but Sasuke didn't know the reasons behind his brother's answer. It was always the same answer every day and Sasuke was beginning to get tired of it. He wasn't weak and he knew that. Itachi didn't think he was weak too, so why didn't he let him train with him? He pouted; it wasn't fair!

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded. It was the same questioned every day and as always; Sasuke knew the answer to it. If Itachi thought Sasuke was still too young; then he thought wrong. He was five years old; and that, in the Uchiha clan, was considered a reasonable age to start training. The Uchihas' didn't like people who were weak and that's why they put their children to training at the age of five; the right age that Sasuke was in right now.

"Because, Sasuke; I must train on my own," Itachi simply replied and Sasuke just lowered his head in disappointment. But he wasn't giving up so easily, being the stubborn little brat he was.

"But why must you train on your own? Mother says I could go with you, so why won't you let me?" Sasuke pouted and Itachi sighed in defeat. He knew this conversation wasn't leading anywhere.

"I'll tell you what, Sasuke. When I come back from training later; I'll help you with your own training and then maybe you can come train with me tomorrow if you show me you can handle it," With this said, a huge sheepish grin crossed Sasuke's face. He was so happy that he wanted to hug his brother, but even for a five year old; his pride was too strong for that.

"Now go back home." Itachi ordered, turning his back on Sasuke. Sasuke, being the good little boy he was, immediately complied and started heading in the direction of his house feeling more happiness and excitement then disappointment. As soon as Sasuke had turned his back, Itachi disappeared in a puff and when Sasuke turned around, he was gone. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke walked half way towards his house with a smile on his face. He then stopped and frowned. A great idea has just struck him. Instead of going straight home and getting lectured by his dad about how weak he was, why doesn't he follow Itachi and watch him train? If Itachi won't let Sasuke train with him, then maybe he could just watch and learns some skills on the way. He would have to be extra quiet though and try to hide his chakra so Itachi wouldn't sense him; not that he would succeed anyways. Sasuke nodded and decided to go with his plan but had one problem. Where exactly does Itachi train?

It took a while but Sasuke found his big brother. He had managed to bruise his leg in his little journey, but at least he found Itachi. Sasuke never knew how far away his brother trained from the village until now. He had managed to get passed the guards at the gates and had gotten outside of the village, but now, as he eagerly hid behind a tree trying to spy on his brother; he wondered how on Earth he was going to get back home. Sasuke had never left the village before and the idea of getting lost in these woods kind of scared him. He could always reveal himself to Itachi after he finished training and they could go back home together, but then that meant he would get punished by his father for having left the village in the first place without his permission. Sasuke shook his head at the thoughts and tried not to imagine what his punishment would be as he shifted from his tree to take a glance at his brother.

Itachi jumped back and stood in a fighting stance; panting and sweat triggered down his face and stopped at his chin before dropping. He had been training for quite a while now and he could feel his chakra slowly draining. Itachi was two hours into his training when he felt Sasuke's chakra signal. He had sensed him 10 miles away before Sasuke even arrived and Itachi thought that his little brother didn't even bother to try and hide his chakra. Or maybe he did, but Itachi could still sense it anyways, with or without his sharigan. So the brat had followed him after all; just as he thought. Itachi smirked and targeted five dummies and with little effort; got them all. He then proceeded to do the same again, this time racing up a tree and throwing his kunais' at his target. Itachi was practicing his aiming and his chakra control today. Not that they weren't already as perfect as can be; but because Sasuke was watching him. He didn't want to go into something major just in case his little brother started getting any ideas.

Sasuke has now positioned himself in a small bush, watching his big brother with nothing but respect and admiration in his eyes. Itachi hadn't caught Sasuke yet, so he thought he was doing a pretty decent job hiding his chakra. Something moist and cold dropped onto Sasuke's head. With great curiosity he looked up and saw that the sky had turned into a dark gloomy colour. A sign that rain was on its way. Getting up abruptly, Sasuke glanced at Itachi who seemed to not be bothered by the fact that it was about to rain and kept training. That just made little Sasuke smiled; that adds to another reason why he looks up to his brother and adores him. 'One day, I'll be just like you big brother,' Sasuke thought proudly as he quietly slipped away from his hiding spot.

Sasuke had left Itachi behind to continue on with his training and now it was beginning to rain lightly. Sasuke's clothes were already sticking to his skin and his hair was down flat against his skull. Sasuke's little body had gone pale and he was now shaking with coldness, his lips turning a light shade of blue. He let out a small sneeze and looked around.

Now, where was the way back home?

**Soo, that was it for chapter 1. This is my first ItachiXsasuke story so please review and tell me what you thought of it. I would really appreciate some feedback.**

**I can't believe holidays have gone so fast! We're back in school next week! DX**

**I don't have much to say, so. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! The reviews were appreciated.**

**This is going to be a family sorta story I guess, so enjoy and Review! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke was in bed with a cold the next morning. Somehow he had managed to find his way back home and was grateful until he met his dad, standing at the front door with his arms folded across his chest and looking at Sasuke disappointedly. Sasuke had lowered his head, shivering as the rain washed away at his small body. His father hadn't looked the least concerned; instead he just shook his head and headed back inside.

It was his dear mother that had come racing to his aid as she quickly put a dry towel around his shoulders and dragged him inside. Their house was invitingly warm and Sasuke was straight away sent to his room.

Sasuke sneezed and he pulled the warm blanket closer to his body. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have followed Itachi after all. Where is Itachi anyways? Sasuke thought, rubbing at his now red nose. He hadn't seen his elder brother since he left him to train and had desperately run home. Sasuke wondered if his brother had kept training even with the conditions, the rain pouring down so hard. Hopefully he doesn't end up in the same state as Sasuke was in now.

Sasuke heard the door creak and he looked up, wondering if it was his father finally coming to announce his punishment to him. His father wasn't particularly pleased when he found out that Sasuke had left the village's ground without his permission. The anger hadn't shown on his face but Sasuke figured anyways. That is just how the Uchiha's are. They never allow their emotions or feelings to show on their faces. They considered this as a weakness. Sasuke knew that sooner or later, he would have to face his punishment.

The door creaked some more and much to Sasuke's relief; his mother poked her head in. Mikoto Uchiha smiled warmly at her son.

"Can I come in?" She questioned, asking permission from the younger Uchiha. When Sasuke only nodded, Mikoto took this as a yes and stepped inside gently closing the door behind with a push of her leg. She was holding a small tray in hand as she walked towards Sasuke, placing it on his bedside table as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" She reached out her hand and touched her forehead. Sasuke sneezed in reply and tried to smile.

"I'm getting b-better," Sasuke said his tiny voice hoarse, rubbing his soar little nose again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the raven-haired Uchiha was obviously lying. Sasuke's body was pale and his cheeks were rosy pink. The tip of his nose and the folds of his ears were now turning a darker shade of red. The boy didn't look at all okay.

Mikoto sighed and reached for the tray, picking up a small bottle and slowly began to open the lid. Sasuke eyed the bottle suspiciously and then groaned when he realised what it contained.

Medicine.

Sasuke watched silently as his mother finally opened the bottle and took a spoon from the tray, pouring a small amount on it.

Sasuke's face twisted in disgust as he saw what colour it was. His mother once again smiled at him and signalled for him to sit up. He complied and sat up, glaring at the pink liquid. Pink. Oh how he hated that colour!

"Open wide," Sasuke heard his mother say and he felt himself unconsciously move back.

"No." Sasuke stated and his mother frowned at him. There was no way in hell he was going to drink something that was pink. He despised that colour!

"But Sasuke, you have to take your medicine," Mikoto insisted but Sasuke just shook his head. It was not going to happen.

"You have to Sasuke, otherwise you won't get better."

"No."

"Fine," His mother sighed in defeat and took the bottle, pouring back the liquid carefully.

Sasuke lay back down and turned his head to the side, the blanket pulled over him again.

"I hate pink." Sasuke stated out loud and his mother turned to look at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Is that the reason why you don't want to take your medicine? Because it's pink?" Mikoto questioned her voice a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"No," Sasuke said and turned over, now facing the ceiling. "I'm not taking my medication until I see Itachi!" Sasuke demanded stubbornly. Mikoto's eyes widen in surprised and she got up, picking up the tray.

"Well I guess you'll be just like that for a while. Itachi has gone on a mission and won't come back until tomorrow." She left, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke felt a rush of disappointment wash over him and he pulled the blanket over his head. Itachi was supposed to help him train today. Yesterday to be exact. He had promised; not that he said it but still. He said he would help him train but he didn't, not that Sasuke was in any shape to train anyways.

Sasuke sighed and curled up under his warm blanket, falling asleep.

**So how was it? REVIEW!**

**Thanks **


End file.
